Danganronpa: Three's Company
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1977-84 TV series. Naegi is chosen to enroll and study at Hope's Peak Academy and started his school life, but the stress of traveling is taking its toll on him. Having helped an elderly woman, she gave him her slot to live at an apartment that is near Hope's Peak. However, Maizono and Enoshima were also given the slot, and the trio must cope on living together.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Three's Company**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by TSpike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Three's Company**_ is owned by Don Nicholl, Michael Ross, Brian Cooke and ABC

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another new Danganronpa fanfic. An idea popped into my head after doing some research on some classic TV series of the 1980's, and after reading a list of some of the 80's shows' on the internet, a certain show caught my eye, which I immediately conducted a research on Wikipedia, and after reading the info, as well as downloading it, I was immediately floored with inspiration that led me to create this fic.

This fanfic is based on the classic TV series, **Three's Company** , which starred an ensemble cast featuring Joyce DeWitt, Suzanne Somers, and the late John Ritter, and aired between 1977 to 1984. While I was able to download and watch seasons 1 up to 3 via internet, it was enough to give me ideas to try out this experimental fic, and here it is.

Now comes the challenge of which characters to use, and after almost a week of research, I finally picked the DR characters who will portray the roles, and they are:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Junko Enoshima

While this may sound odd on why I chose these characters, I felt that they fit the bill given that they might develop a sort of COMICAL CHEMISTRY and I believe it might work once the next chapters come in and there you will see what I mean.

While school life at Hope's Peak Academy will be shown here, the main setting would be the neighborhood, and you'll soon, and eventually, find out what I'm about to show you once the next upcoming chapters come in.

Well, though this is the first chapter, I am hoping that this might attract readers due to the uniqueness of the plot as it combines some slice of life and humor, so let me know if you like it via the reviews on the review box at the bottom portion of this chapter.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Japan. A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known fir its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of Ameruca to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by oyr items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

The scene shifts again, somewhere within the suburbs of Tokyo, where you can see a neighborhood, where ordinary citizens are doing their usual things, walking, talking, cleaning their houses and cars, doing chores and the such.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the heart of Tokyo itself, where you can see a rather huge building in the middle of the city, which appeared to be an academy, and soon it turns out to be Hope's Peak Academy, and there you can see a lot of students coming inside, most of them are already enrolled due to their names being randomly chosen and given their assigned titles (duento being scouted by the academy scouts the moment they find out about that student's HIDDEN TALENT), while the next scene zooms in and you can see **Makoto Naegi** walking by, and he was in a state of disbelief that he was chosen to become one of the academy's students through a random draw, and given the title of "Super High School-level Luckster".

Despite the fact that he was chosen to become one of the academy students, which is quite an honor, Naegi still doesn't see himself as "one of the chosen students", as he is still a teenager and is somewhat a few inches shorter than an average adult man. This is proven after seeing other students walk past him and compared their heights. Despite the "Luckster" title, Naegi still sees himself as an ordinary teen, and took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter when a hand touched his shoulder, and as he turned around, he is surprised to see who tapped his shoulder and a conversation took place.

" _Okay...here goes nothing..._ "

"Um...Naegi-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun...it's you!"

"Huh?"

"It's me!"

"Maizono-san?"

"Yup-yup!"

The one Naegi speaking to is a girl, roughly the same age as him, and she is identified as **Sayaka Maizono** , who has the assigned title of "Super High School-level Idol", in which she is a popular singing idol, and Naegi is surprised at seeing her as Maizono was a schoolmate of Naegi in the last three years as they were in the same junior high school, and he couldn't believe that she still remembered him and as the two made some conversation, the other academy students are surprised, as some of them saw her on TV, yet they couldn't believe that she is chatting with an "ordinary boy".

"Hey, look!"

"Sayaka Maizono!"

"The popular idol?"

"Cool! She's here at Hope's Peak Academy as a student?"

"Whoa...look...who is she talking to?"

"What a boring-looking guy..."

"They seemed to be getting along..."

"Man...I'm jealous..."

Seeing that they are "attracting attention", Maizono told Naegi that they should go inside which he agreed, sensing that some of the male students are "staring daggers" at him and the two went inside, and soon other male students got word that the popular Maizono is also a student at Hope's Peak Academy yet they are startled at the fact that she is chatting immediately with Naegi, in which they are surprised at the fact that Naegi is the "Luckster" and that an "Idol" would entertain him, causing some of them to get envious and jealous towards Naegi.

 **-x-**

Several minutes later, Maizono and Naegi are at the hallway looking at the bulletin board, where several papers are posted, showing the list of sections where the students are assigned to, though the two teens couldn't see it immediately as there were a lot of students in front of them and they had to be patient in waiting for their turns, which Naegi sighed as he never thought the first day of school would turn out to be like this, though Maizono cheered him up which worked well for him.

"Cheer up, Naegi-kun..."

"I know..."

"But you're lucky..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...your name was chosen to become a student in this prestigious academy...and you got a friend from junior high who just became your schoolmate...and we get to chat for the next three years...friends..."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"So cheer up..."

"Okay..."

By then the students in front of them started to leave, and the two teens took the chance to see the bulletin board and there they are able to find their names, seeing that they are assigned in the same section much to Naegi and Maizono's delight, as they are classmates and are assigned to section " **Class 78** ", and the two immediately went towards the room they are assigned to, and there they saw that the other are already there and they appeared to be upbeat like Maizono. Some of them even greeted Maizono as they appeared to know her because of her status as an idol singer.

Naegi glanced at the other students who would become his classmates, and they are identified as the following along with their assigned titles:

\- **Byakuya Togami** \- "Super High School-level Heir"

\- **Kyoko Kirigiri** \- "Super High School-level Detective"

\- **Toko Fukawa** \- "Super High School-level Novelist"

\- **Yasuhiro Hagakure** \- "Super High School-level Fortune Teller"

\- **Aoi Asahina** \- "Super High School-level Swimmer"

\- **Sakura Ohgami** \- "Super High School-level Martial Artist"

\- **Celestia Ludenberg** \- "Super High School-level Gambler"

\- **Hifumin Yamada** \- "Super High School-level Doujin Artist"

\- **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** \- "Super High School-level Moral Compass"

\- **Mondo Ohwada** \- "Super High School-level Biker"

\- **Chihiro Fujisaki** \- "Super High School-level Programmer"

\- **Leon Kuwata** \- "Super High School-level Baseball Player"

As Naegi is about to take his seat, he heard some noises outside the classroom, so he went out to check out what the commotion is about, where he saw other Hope Peak students are staring in awe, and when Naegi went closer, he found the source of what the students are talking about, as he saw two teenage girls walking the hallway, and the two girls are identified as:

\- **Junko Enoshima** \- "Super High School-level Fashion Diva"

\- **Mukuro Ikusaba** \- "Super High School-level Soldier"

Naegi glanced at the two girls as he noted that the two looked somewhat similar as their eyes are quite the same, as in identical, yet their figures are miles apart, as Enoshima's has an hourglass figure and that her BUSTS are quite bigger, whilst Ikusaba has smaller BUSTS.

Naegi can hear the other students whispering, as they appeared to pay more attention on Enoshima due to her sexy figure.

"Hey…look…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"Wow…the sexy fashion model…?"

"She's hot…"

"I like her."

"Should we ask her out…?"

"What's her phone number…?"

Naegi stood there as Enoshima and Ikusaba walked past him, and he could not help but glanced at the Fashion Diva as he finds her cute...and sexy. He shook his head as he did not want to give the impression that he is perverted and all. However, Enoshima stole a glance at Naegi, in which she finds him quite...attractive despite the ORDINARY AURA he gives off, as well as his petite and height. The two girls then proceeded to enter the classroom, where Naegi is surprised to find out that the two girls would become his classmates.

Naegi entered the classroom as well, and there he saw some of the boys began befriending Enoshima, as well as being quite smitten as she gives away free copies of the latest issues of the fashion magazines.

By then the homeroom teacher arrived and motions the classnto pay attention, as classes is now about to commence, and Naegi is now looking forward to a happy school life inside Hope's Peak Academy.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it served as an introductory part and is pretty much the start of the story. More are on the way once the next chapters arrive…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi struggles the stress of traveling between his home and Hooe's Peak Academy, whilst Maizono is also having the same problem, whereas Enoshima is looking for a place to stay near Hope's Peak as the photo studio she is using is near, hence the trio's need to find a place to stay to cut travel time.

Until they encountered someone who would solve the problem...

See you in 2019…


	2. The Kind Benefactors

**Danganronpa: Three's Company**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by TSpike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Three's Company**_ is owned by Don Nicholl, Michael Ross, Brian Cooke and ABC

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the main characters are enjoying their initial school life at Hope's peak, but would soon find difficulty with travel and all, and this is where the plot comes in as they got an answer on how to manage their travel time…Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _2:_** ** _Yasashī Onjin_**

The scene shifts at the streets somewhere within Tokyo, where you can see Makoto Naegi is walking as he is heading for the bus stop that would take him to the easiest route towards downtown that would lead him to Hope's Peak Academy.

He appeared initially elated, but would soon show signs of weariness.

It is shown that, in the recent weeks that passed, Naegi is enjoying his high school life after starting his studies at Hope's Peak Academy, as he gets to meet new friends, getting to know more about Hope's Peak, experiencing the privileges and its amenities; meeting upperclassmen and its graduates; and even enjoying free tuitions and all.

However, he still has to pay for the food at the cafeteria and transportation, since his home is still quite far from Hope's Peak. Naegi is starting to reel and got weary due to the distance, as well as the traffic since classes at Hope's peak starts at 8 AM, and since then he had to wake up by 5 AM and leaves his home at 6 AM in order to catch a ride and avoid getting stranded.

This didn't do much as rush hour got in the way and Naegi got stuck in traffic for nearly two hours, and he can hear the vehicles honking their horns and bad-mouthing one another just to get out of the traffic mess they are in.

"Hey!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Move it, slowpoke!"

"Get going, you asshole!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Beat it!"

"I'll blow your freaking car off!"

"Jackass!"

Naegi sweat-dropped as he realize that he couldn't keep this up for the whole year and started to think of a way to get to Hope's Peak faster than the usual way and decided to ask his parents if they have relatives who live near the vicinity of Hope's Peak so that he would not have to deal with the traffic and such.

"Boy…having luck does have its drawback…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Naegi is not the only one experiencing the weariness of the distance between Hope's Peak and one's home. The scene shifts somewhere else and a Hope's Peak Academy student is experiencing a similar situation. At the streets, a teenage girl is walking by the sidewalk as she saw the road being filled with vehicles stuck in traffic, as the area is also in this mess due to the rush hour traffic.

She can hear the driver hurling angry words as they slowly lose patience at being stuck here for almost 45 minutes and wanted to get out of the jam and began honking their car horns as a way to intimidate other drivers, but they too got shouted back.

"Hey! Stop stalling"

"Get out of the way! I'm late for work!"

"Move it, slowpoke!"

"Get going, you asshole! I can't take it anymore!"

"Quit your honking or I'll kick your ass!"

"Beat it, you motherfucker!"

"I'll blow your freaking car off!"

"Jackass!"

The girl in question turns out to be Sayaka Maizono, and she sighed seeing that she too had to endure the traffic mess as her home is also quite far from Hope's Peak Academy, and on top of that, her job as an idol also required her to head for various places to do shows along with her idol band-mates and that also required her to go to areas where traffic jams are commonplaces.

By then Maizono is joined by her fellow idols, Ayaka Haneyama and Satomi Aoba, and the two girls greeted her and Maizono is happy to see them, and the trio began talking, asking Maizono how her school life at Hope's Peak is doing, and Maizono sighed and said that while her school life is good, the traveling distance is not too good, pointing her thumb at the traffic jam they are passing.

"See…?"

"Oh."

"I see what you mean…"

"That's why I am walking right now. I can't stay in vehicles while they're stalled in a jam. I bet you two are experiencing it as well, Ayaka-chan, Satomi-chan."

"Yeah."

"Same here."

"I sure wish there is a way to ease the traffic."

"Blame it on the politicians."

"I agree."

The trio noted at the traffic jam they are seeing and they kept on talking and walking until they passed by an area where the cause of the traffic jam is revealed, and the trio saw that two cars crashed against each other and the two drivers are seen hurling angry words and insults at one another, pinning the blame against each other and refusing to budge or take responsibility.

Moreover, there is no policeman at the scene thus this impeded the traffic and the two drivers are screaming on top of their lungs.

"You fucker!"

"You motherfucker!"

"Asshole!"

"Jackass!"

"Eat my ass!"

"I'll fed you your feces!"

"Want a fight!"

"You're on!"

The trio sighed and the two idol members can see why Maizono is getting a bit of stress from the traveling, with Ayaka suggesting that she try finding a boarding house or something that is near Hope's Peak if Maizono's problem is the distance and traffic, while Satomi asked what good would it do if the rent is expensive, given that Maizono does not have a part-time job other than being a popular idol.

Ayaka smiled and said that she is sure that Maizono can come up with something, and the two idol members began to bicker as Maizono sweat-dropped at seeing her two friends argue over her case, feeling that they shouldn't get riled up because of her situation.

"Are you using your head, Ayaka?"

"What?"

"What good would it do if Sayaka could not afford the rent expenses?"

"Look, I was only…"

"Before you open your mouth think first."

"I am thinking first."

"That's not what I see."

"Satomi!"

Maizono sighed as her friends' antics are causing a scene and urged the two girls to simmer down, as she stated that she will find an affordable place to stay that is near Hope's Peak Academy, and both Ayaka and Satomi stopped their bickering, and they asked if she is sure about it, and volunteered to help her find a place to board.

"Are you sure?"

"Really?"

"Yes, you two…so stop bickering."

"…"

"…"

"I'll be fine."

"Oh, fine."

"You win, Sayaka…"

However, hilarity ensued as several passerby and even motorist stopped as they recognized the trio idols, and they began to flock them, as they wanted to shake their hands, and ask for autographs, which Maizono, Ayaka and Satomi were taken aback as more fans began to form a line to greet them and the such.

"It's the Sayakers!"

"The idols are here!"

"Please, let me have your autograph!"

"Me too!"

"Hey fall in line!"

"I was here first!"

"Screw you!"

"She's mine!"

This situation further aggravated the traffic situation, though some did not mind it as they get to catch a glimpse of the three idol members, and most appeared to place their gaze on Maizono due to being the most beautiful among the idol band members.

"Wow…"

"It's her!"

"Sayaka…"

"Sayaka Maizono…"

"The lead idol!"

"She's a cutie!"

"I want to woo her…"

"Fat chance!"

However, some are not pleased and began to press the honkers of their cars, and shouted at the other motorists to move their car elsewhere instead of stopping in the middle of the road, going as far as cursing and hurling expletives just to intimidate them into clearing a path on the road.

"Hey! Stop stalling"

"Get out of the way! I'm late for work!"

"Move it, slowpoke!"

"Get going, you asshole! I can't take it anymore!"

"Quit your honking or I'll kick your ass!"

"Beat it, you motherfucker!"

"I'll blow your freaking car off!"

"Jackass!"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a photo studio where the studio manager is talking to someone in person, who turns out to be Junko Enoshima, and she is talking to the studio manager about her photo shoot schedules, as she has a busy schedule in the weekdays due to attending Hope's Peak Academy, and thus she and the studio manager settled for weekends, but then they faced a hurdle, as the traffic seemed to worsen, and Enoshima's route from her home to the studio is affected, since Hope's Peak Academy's location is between her home and the studio.

The studio manager then suggested that she finds a place to stay that is near Hope's Peak so that she won't get caught in the traffic, which Enoshima is considering, as she is getting weary of getting caught in the traffic jam every morning due to rush hour.

"So how about this…"

"Hmm…?"

"Why look for a dorm that is near Hope's Peak? That way you won't have to worry about travel…"

"A dorm…hmm…"

"There's a photo studio near that academy. At least your schedule will be flexible and all…"

"I'll think about it. But thanks for the offer."

"Sure, Junko."

"See you."

Enoshima then left the studio and is considering looking for a place to stay that is near Hope's Peak, and while walking around, she glanced at the residential establishments, ranging from condominium to dormitories , where it did not piqued to her liking, feeling that the neighbors there might flock there just to get her autographs and pictures, given that she is a popular fashion model.

As she walked the streets, she saw a pair of elderly people, who were shoved by a snatcher as he grabbed the woman's purse, and is heading towards Enoshima's direction, intending to shove her aside just to make a getaway, but she tripped him before stomping his groin, disabling him before taking the stolen purse and return it to the elderly pair.

The elderly pair, both aged 60, were grateful to Enoshima and asked her if she wants a reward, but she politely declines and said she needs to go find a place to stay that is near Hope's Peak Academy, and the elderly man said that he can solve her problem.

"Wait, young lady…"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps I can solve that problem."

"What do you mean…?"

"There's a condo unit that my wife and I intend to vacate…perhaps you can have it."

"Seriously…?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

This made Enoshima raised an eyebrow when told that he and his wife happened to have a spare studio-type condo unit and are planning to move out, and told her that since they are planning to move out, it will be vacant, and he suggested that she invite two more people to move in with her so that Enoshima and her friends can pay the monthly rent.

The elderly couple led Enoshima to their condo unit, which was somewhat okay, and the interior and the like has led Enoshim to get interested, and she tells them that she is interested, and will take it, while at the same time gave her payment and began making a signboard that would attract two more potential person interested in a ROOM FOR RENT offer.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi, Maizono and Enoshima are shown to get weary in the long-distance travel, but someone gives them an offer to solve their problem…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Maizono and Naegi soon learned that there is a place to stay near Hope's Peak Academy, and and takes the chance, only to find out that there is a catch to it…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
